main_character_hides_his_strengthfandomcom-20200213-history
Calamities
Calamities: It is prophecised that there are 5 great calamities that will befall on mankind in the Other World. After a calamity is beaten the next one shall befall on mankind. This will go on until all 5 of them are beaten Currently, we know about 2 calamities and their backstory: 1) Hesthnius Max, The Demon King ‘Hesthnius Max was a true king of the demonkind born every few centuries and was chosen as a Hero of the Demonic God. He had incredible strength and wicked wit which featured him in the first prophecy of the calamities.’ Chapter 56 Backstory: ‘Eight years ago. The most influential existences within the continent were gathered to halt the upcoming Calamity. They were named the 13 Champions of the Continent. Currently, the title exists only as a type of formality, but in the past, it used to be a gathering of all the denizens of the Other World who were believed to be the only ones capable of saving the world from the calamity. Unexpectedly, they betrayed that grand expectation in a spectacular way. Only a single voice shouted in rebellion against them, but no one was listening. That man soon took on the moniker of the Enemy of the World.’ Chapter 52 ‘People believed that the Thirteen Champions of the Continent did nothing, and recorded history reflects the fact that the gathering of the Thirteen Champions had remained idle. However, the truth was different. The Thirteen Champions of the Continent had joined the invasion into the Demonic Realm. They had also managed to force their way through the Demon King Hesthnius Max’s Palace reaching his chamber. If they had torn the door open and entered at that time, the first Calamity would have ended right then. But then a conflict of interest occurred at that moment. Someone spoke up. “After we kill the Demon King, the Seven Heroes will appear once again. Can we handle the Seven Heroes? What about the next Calamity after we manage to kill them?” That one line of questioning ruined everything.’ Chapter 62 ‘Who was the one to rise to the task at a time when those in power had simply prolonged the calamity and left their burdens onto the next generation? It was Sungchul. How much had he given up for the sake of saving the world since that moment? He had lost his best friend and also all of the reputation he had built. He had turned the world against him in order to gain strength. Wasn’t it all for the purpose of saving the world that he was now hiding inside the Summoning Palace and pretending to be a newbie?’ Chapter 30 2) The Seven Heroes: Backstory: ‘This was the unfathomably distant past. There was a time when humans had been massively summoned into the Other World. The irresponsible gods left the fate of the Other World in the hands of the insignificant humans. The humans were immature and primitive, but they were able to overcome the Other World’s tribulations after many sacrifices. There were seven heroes at the center of this. The Seven Heroes, as they had been called by the people, suddenly disappeared, with nothing but a legend stating that they would return when they were once again needed. This legend was fulfilled in the most ironic form possible. seven forgotten existences, who disappeared after trampling over the Devil’s demonic forces, will one day return for the sake of their promise. Along with them, blood and death, war and pestilence will follow. The forgotten saviors of the past were now rewritten, as a calamity prophesying extinction within the minds of the people.’ Chapter 6 The 3rd 4th and 5th Calamities have not been mentioned yet.